100 Days of Dan
by somethingoftheunknown
Summary: "Cabbage Patch... you have 60 seconds to explain why you're on my bed... translucent." "Well... I died."


**Okay, I just wanted to post this one because I've been writing it and typing it every night.

* * *

**

**February 5, 2010**

It would've been nice if she found out about it from a sobbing Serena or a very depressing phone call from somebody. Maybe even an insensitive Gossip Girl blast would be better than THIS!

THIS:

_"Hey Blair."_

_"Cabbage Patch..." she started slowly "You have 60 seconds to explain why you're on my bed... translucent.'_

_"Well... I died..." he cringes while waiting for her to either start crying (unlikely), scream in surprise (more likely), or jump up and down in joy (most likely), but she just keeps quiet (and that worries him more) "... and the Big Man upstairs tied me to you." he holds his palms up to her as if to shield himself (because he'll probably need it), but the silence from her part continued "Blair?"_

_After few moments of silence, she burst out laughing and he looked at her curiously._

_"This can't be happening." she said, more to herself than him "I must be hallucinating, god I need sleep." she positioned herself beside him, but who cares? He's not real, right?_

_"It's true Blair." he sighed._

_She closes her eyes tightly and put her hands together._

_"You're not real. You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." she prayed._

_"I am." he protested "And Serena's going to tell you about it right about... now."_

_Five seconds later, her phone started ringing. She slowly peaked at the screen._

_Serena._

_Maybe she's just calling to say hi?_

_"Blair..." she heard her best friend hold back an All-Out Sob Fest "Dan... he's... he's..." been in an accident but would more likely live? ".. he died."_

_Then her phone meets the floor and she didn't bother to pick it up again._

Okay, everybody in the world knows that she isn't exactly Dan Humphrey's biggest fan... but he died. Even though that they had some (a lot) of confrontations, they still had those moments that they actually are in the same page.

She looks up at the ceiling and she can feel him beside her, but there's no dip in the mattress and she knows how very real this is.

"You know..." she started and it surprised him, especially after about an hour of silence "... even though we aren't really the best people to put in the same room together, I've already accepted that you were part of my life."

She looked at him and he smiled.

"Wow, I should've video taped that."

"Yeah, you're one of those annoying, little constants that I can't seem to get rid off." she answered.

"Well, you're kinda stuck with me a little while longer."

"By the way, why are you here? I hate you." she asked curiously.

"Hey! I thought that I was accepted." he said, mock-offended.

"I mean you're dead but your spirit is here... with me, Blair Waldorf." she explains.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Hm... I thought my funeral would be different." he said, looking around.

"What do you mean?" she asks, as she entered the church.

"I don't know. Smaller, I guess." he shrugged.

"Well, it seems you're more popular than you or I thought."

"Gossip Girl seems to have that effect on people." he laughs.

She tries not to smile. It's a funeral, she's not supposed to be happy. But it's kinda hard when the dead man of the occasion is enjoying it very much.

"Wow, I look good. The people in the morgue did a great job." he exclaimed while examining his corpse. Yes, that's not creepy at all.

_Ignore the ghost, ignore the ghost, ignore the ghost._

She does think it's weird though that he seems to be fine with all of this (aka watching your own funeral with the girl you don't really get along with because you're spirit is attached to her).

Then, the ceremony started.

She could tell that he was feeling uneasy when Rufus went in front, his appearance is not too far from the body in the casket, himself.

When Rufus says, "He's always been the responsible, straight A student." she sees that he's attempting to look busy with his new-found ghost abilities; floating and going through stuffs. You know, the usual (though he hasn't attempted in possession yet).

By "And this one time..." he started humming what seems like the FRIENDS theme song.

When Rufus finished he sighed relieved and it seems he was about to say something when,

"Dan... is a great brother, the best in fact. No matter what I did..." Jenny's voice echoed on the walls of the church and he froze. "... what I regret now though, is that the last time I talked to him... it wasn't really our best conversation... I wish that then..." more tears were flowing down her face (and some were sliding down his) "I told him I loved him. I love you Dan, and I'm sorry that I don't always say it, and sorry that I mess-up so many times..."

He started shaking and tears kept falling down his face.

"It's okay, Jen! Don't be sorry! I'm sorry I left you... you and dad! I'm sorry we were fighting back then! But I heard you now, Jenny! I love you too!" he screams, but she doesn't hear it and her pained expression doesn't go away. "I'm sorry..."

Blair is the only one who could hear him and his desperate cries to his sister. She gets up and leaves.

**somethingoftheunkown**

When they arrived at her room, he doesn't say anything, just look out at the window intently as if he's watching the whole world come and go in there daily lives, not knowing when they could lose it (and he kinda is).

She walks over to him and reaches out to touch him, but her hand merely went through. He looks over his shoulder and saw her, so she jerked her hand back.

"Dan... I don't have any clue to what you're feeling right now..." she starts, breaking the silence "... having to watch your family and friends cry over you even though you feel like you're still here and knowing that you could've done so much more..."

"Um... Blair, you're not really helping." he says weakly.

"Right, sorry. What I mean is that you need to think about the things you have done." she tries.

He looks at her.

"Things I've done?" he asks, unsure.

"You need to stop doing that." she sighs and he looks at her questionably "Stop belittling yourself."

"Well, I dated Serena."

She rolls her eyes at this.

"C'mon Humphrey, surely you could do better than that."

"Broken up with Serena. Went to the White Party in the Hamptons as Cece's date to get back with Serena, which led to a night on the beach. Had sex on that jitney ride from the Hamptons with Serena-"

"On the bus?" she piped in "Really, never thought you had it in you, Humphrey."

"Yeah. It's kinda hard to resist with lingering fingers, chocolate-covered strawberries and a carefully situated fall on my lap." he says and she laughs "Anyways... we made-up and got stuck on an elevator and we broke-up. Got back together with her at some point and broke-up with her... again. Then she became my step-sister." he says breathily.

"Okay, tell me something not Serena-related." she challenged.

"I punched Chuck Bass, punched in defense of Chuck Bass - which caused me a night in jail - and got tied up on a statue at Yale, half naked, because of Chuck Bass."

"Wait." she laughed "Where was I when this happened?"

"Having a cat-fight with Serena somewhere." he deadpanned "Now he's my step-step-brother." he finished "Well, it seems you're right."

"Of course I am." she says with that proud smile she always wear "Your life is almost as messed-up as ours."

"Yeah, I've even got published in a magazine, sent a Crazy Psycho Bitch to boot-camp-"

"With the help of moi." she interrupted.

"Of course." he chuckled "Made-out with said Crazy Psycho Bitch, which caused her to become a little bit obsessed with me. Dated an A-list Hollywood celebrity, and had a threesome with her and my best friend and-"

"Okay I get it!" she stopped him before he started to ramble too much "... and you do know that the third person is supposed to be a stranger."

"Yeah, I've heard." he laughed.

She yawned and lied down her bed.

"You talk so much, you ramble people to sleep."

He lied down beside.

"I know, I get that a lot." he chuckled.

"Obviously." she said and closed her eyes.

"Blair..." he said right when she was about to fall asleep.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Thanks."

She just smiled in return.

* * *

"Ok, so 100 days?"

"100 days." he confirmed "Today would be the 6th."

"And you can't go further than about a couple of meters away from me." she paused "Wow, that's a little close."

"I know. Except in your house, though. I'm free in here." he said while throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, that's a good thing." she says relieved.

"Now I don't have an excuse to see you naked!" he smirks

"Ew! Humphrey you wouldn't!" she shrieks. Would he? He's a guy after all... but this is Cabbage Patch (you know, that guy with a strong moral-compass that only wavers sometimes).

"I can't." he laughs.

"I'll have exorcised if you even think about using that walking-through-walls ability of yours in the bathroom." she threatens.

"Now there's an idea!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up." she threw a pillow at him and it hit the floor "Anyways before we got side-tracked to me being naked -which is more of Chuck's specialty..." she started.

"Ew. Need not know that."

"... What about sleeping?" she asks.

"Don't need it, don't do it." he answers.

"You don't sleep?"

"Yup. Like a vampire."

She looks up at him with an amused (and mocking) smile.

"Really Humphrey? Twilight references?"

"What?" he put his hands up in defense "Jenny made me watch it."

"Of course... I should've known." she smirked.

"What?" he asked confused and slightly irritated.

"That even Dan Humphrey can't resist the charms of Edward Cullen."

"Nah." he waved it off "I prefer the werewolf in the sequel."

"And you watched the sequel?"

* * *

Blair went in her room and immediately headed for the bed.

"I don't like that test." she sighed after landing on the mattress.

"Why?" her ghostly-ghost companion (that's what she liked to call him sometimes) asked after sitting on the bed (Indian style), facing Blair.

"It was hard and you wouldn't help me." she whined.

Blair Waldorf doesn't whine or ask for help from anybody, except to him. After weeks of awkward situations and hurtful arguments, they toned down to a weird but functional routine and playful banters. Then they became close... really close. They passed the 'it's none of your business barrier' and became real friends (_"Blair, I think we passed the 'it's none of my business' thing when I was and still am forced to watch you and Chuck have sex... Now, tell me what happened down there_).

"There's helping and there's cheating." he laughs.

"Then how are you supposed to be useful?" she pouted.

"Well I am forced to listen to your daily rants about shoes, that professor you hate so much because of his hair, and -quote, the fashionably inept students of NYU."

"You're a great listener." she admits "... and kinda fun to be with."

"You too." he smiles.

"And I've also mastered the ability to say things under my breath so that people won't think I'm crazy."

"And you've said enough excuses to Dorota to stop her from calling the Ghostbusters because she said she could feel a spirit here... she's sure."

"Well there is." she looked at him.

"Yeah, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course."

* * *

"What about this one?" Blair asks as she steps out of the closet, showing off the third dress she's tried on.

"It looks great, but don't you think that you're showing too much." Dan answers and she looks at him curiously "I mean this is Chuck. With a dress like that you'll probably won't make it to dinner."

"You're right." she huffed and went back in.

"Why are you worried anyways? It's just another date with your boyfriend. Aren't you supposed to have an outfit ready for these occasions?"

"Well since we just usually have sex-"

"That I unfortunately have to witness."

"- dinner dates are rare. So when we have one, I always end up like this." she continues a little bit softer "Is that weird?"

"No, it's normal..." he says "... and cute."

She blushes a little bit before stepping out his view again.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"Blair, don't do it." Dan tried to convince her.

"Chuck needs his hotel!" she argued as she continues to put on the dress.

"Chuck wouldn't want you to do this." he reasoned.

"How would you know that?"

"Because he loves you." he said "Chuck would want you more than his hotel."

"Shut up!" she shouts, because she knows what she's doing is wrong... but for Chuck, there's always a sacrifice.

"Blair, the hotel isn't worth giving yourself to Jack... you're more than that."

"Just shut up, okay!" she all but growled at him "I didn't ask you! I didn't even ask you to be here, either! I never wanted your spirit hanging over me, I hate you! Can't you just leave?" she paused "Wait..."

"I can't, even if I want to... and I never wanted to." was the last thing he said before staying out of her way and he always stayed the farthest he could.

In the car he sat on the roof. In the lobby, he stayed behind her and in the elevator, he floated above her.

Blair felt a little guilty for shouting at him. She didn't even mean all those things she said. She was going to say something but the elevator dinged and there was Jack.

When he kissed her, she was looking at Dan who was fuming. But then Jack told her that Chuck set her up so she stormed out of the building to Chuck.

"He wouldn't, he wouldn't... not to her." she heard Dan (try) mutter to himself.

_Dan's right... He wouldn't._

**somethingoftheunknown**

But the Basstard confirmed it himself... that he traded her for a hotel, that he would give her (the person he supposedly loves) to his uncle (who hasn't even bothered to shave) so that he could keep his precious building.

"You went there by yourself." Chuck said.

It was true... she did go there by herself. Chuck never ordered or even asked for her to help save his hotel.

"But you manipulated her so that she would go there. You know what to do and what to say so that she would feel sorry for you and go to your uncle." Dan tried to tell him even if he knows only Blair would hear it "She's not just a fucking prize that you two Bassholes would play for! She's someone that loves you- goddammit I hate being dead!"

Now she knows Dan is right. She's worth something more than that, so she slapped Chuck and left the building.

**somethingoftheunknown**

She's crying onto her pillow because even though Chuck is the most selfish, ungrateful bastard in the whole world, he could be sweet and caring and she loved- loves him.

"Blair..." Dan spoke carefully "I'm sorry."

"Why does he keep hurting me?" she asks desperately and started shaking "Why does everyone love hurting me?"

"They don't. You don't deserve this, nobody does." he says firmly.

"Don't talk, please." she looks at him "You probably never wanted to be here anyways. Maybe with Vanessa, or Serena, or Jenny." she laughs bitterly "Instead you got stuck with me."

He very much wanted to hold her and wipe her tears away and stroke her hair and say that everything's going to be fine... that she's going to be fine. But he tried it before (a lot of times, actually) and he doesn't want to see his fingers slip through her again... so he settles on his specialty: talking... a lot.

"Blair, you're a great person, probably one of the best people I have ever met. You might like scheming and manipulating, but you care and you love. The constant betrayal that you experienced before made it a little bit harder for you to trust people, but when you love someone, you love them with all your heart. You might be a challenge sometimes, but you're worth it."

"Am I really that great?" she asks shyly.

"Of course... it just took me a while to see it, but when I did, I never forgot it." he says sincerely "You're Blair Waldorf, remember? You're supposed to know how amazing you are."

She laughs lightly and he smiles in relief.

He watches her as she sleeps (which is how he spent most of his nights) and many questions were shouting in his ghostly head.

_Why am I dead? Why do I have to like you now? Why am I falling for you? I'm dead, this can't be good._

He reaches out to her face hoping to feel warm flesh... to feel something, anything... as long as it belongs to Blair.

"Why does my fingers have to go through you?"

* * *

"Chuck got his hotel back, aren't you two supposed to be celebrating?" Nate asked.

"Do you even know how Chuck got his hotel back?" Blair mumbled to herself but maybe a little to loud because Nate looked at her curiously "Never mind..."

"Wait, what? How did he get his hotel back?" Nate asked, a little bit more alarmed than before.

"Chuck... He did something he could never take back." she looked down at her fingers "I don't want to talk about it."

Well, she has actually talked about it... with Dan, but he's been dead to them for a couple of months already.

"I'm just saying, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here, and Serena too. We're your friends, remember?" he says comfortingly.

_I already have someone to talk to._

"Thanks Nate, but you could go now." she says quietly.

"Fine." Nate sighed, defeated.

Once he left Dan slipped through the door.

"Can I come in?" he asks gently.

"Sure." she didn't even bother to point out that he's already inside.

"What did Nate say?"

"The usual 'What did Chuck do to you this time?' and 'I'm always here for you if you need to talk.'"

"Did you tell him?"

"No. It doesn't matter anyways. I don't want him back, I'm completely over him." she says and he gives her the 'Yeah Right' look "Okay... maybe not completely... but I am feeling better than I should be."

"I'll be taking full credit for that." he says with a smug smile and she rolls her eyes at him "Fine... maybe not full... but obviously my nightly ramblings helped."

She just laughs and doesn't say anything because she knows it's true.

"You should eat." he says.

"But I'm not hungry." she whines.

"You've been in here since morning and I happen to know that you haven't eating much since the Chuck incident."

"Watching my eating habits now, are you? You're getting creepier." she tries.

"I'm just worried." his gaze soften "I know Chuck has this big effect on you. It's okay, you loved him."

"The thing is Humphrey, I still do." she falls into bed.

"Don't worry, it gets easier." he reassures her "Now I'll go check on what Dorota could feed you."

"Fine."

A few moments later he reappeared looking a little bit more stressed than what he was before.

"Don't go downstairs." he warns.

"What? Why-"

Dorota went in the room with a wide smile on her face.

"Miss Blair, I'm getting married!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"I know, that's why your engaged."

"No, I mean I'll get married today."

"Really?" she hugged Dorota tightly_._

She looked at Dan, expecting to see him with his usual goofy (adorkable, her recent adjective for him) grin, but then he looks mad- furious, actually.

"Yes, Mister Chuck will arrange it."

"What!" she turned her head to the smirking figure of Chuck Bass ascending the stairs.

Dorota was saying something about Polish wedding traditions, but Blair was too busy staring (glaring) at Chuck and all his Bassness. It didn't help that she just admitted to Dan that she still loved him.

"I want you and Mister Chuck to be happy couple." Dorota finished, grabbing Blair's hands.

"My, I would be delighted too." Chuck said in his usual smooth, low voice. It was enough to make Blair's knees want to give in before her because god she's missed it so much, not that she would tell anyone (Dan, maybe).

**somethingoftheunknown**

_Magnetic. _Chuck would repeat it over and over again, and she knows it's true (she actually believed that maybe Chuck would be her Happily Ever After). A part of her thrives on that fact, while the other hates it.

She looks at Dorota and Vanya and _no, _she won't pretend anymore.

When she walks (runs) away, she hoped that somebody (not Chuck) would follow her.

"Blair, it's going to be alright." she hears her Ghostly-ghost friend comfort her (of course he would follow, he doesn't really have a choice, but even if he did, she knows he'd be the one to chase her) "I know that it hurts now, but it'll get easier."

"Really?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes, you could make it." he answers encouragingly.

Then Dorota comes in the room with a concerned look on her face. They talk and Blair sheds a few tears and then laughs a little and Dan looks at her with a comforting smile.

* * *

Dan stayed on the bed where he has been grounded for the whole morning while Blair has brunch with the most eligible bachelors in Manhattan.

(_"You're banned from going down stairs for the rest of the morning."_

_"Why?"_

_"You're going to play moral conscience and say that I shouldn't do this because this isn't the right way to get over... him-"_

_"And avoiding saying his name won't help either."_

_"Or you're going to bring out your judgmental side and mock all of them."_

_"But-"_

_"No. You're staying here... and who said you had a choice? Now, sit or float or whatever and don't go through that door or that wall or that floor."_)

"So how'd your brunch go?" he asked sourly, not even noticing that she came back in less than an hour. Well, he wasn't exactly excited with the thought of Blair flirting with random rich and hot (her words) guys.

"Nobody showed!" she shouted while throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"What?" he tried not to laugh it out. Of course he was confused that nobody showed, but that means there are no rich and hot guys on the floor below them

"They didn't show! The rich and hot men that want to date me are not down there!" she shouted at him, frustrated..

"Maybe this is a sign that's saying that you shouldn't get over Chuck this way." he reasoned... and is apparently being ignored.

"Dorota had the invitations hand-delivered and they should have come..." she mumbles to herself "... unless..."

"Unless?" he asks nervously (and a little scared too).

"Chuck Fucking Bass!" she growled (now he was really scared) "He placed a dating fatwa on me!"

"A dating fatwa?" he asked, now amused (because Blair was panicking and being crazy at the same time).

She smiled at him sweetly (okay, now he was scared again).

"We're going out."

**somethingoftheunknown**

"I still don't think that kissing him would be the right way to get over Chuck." he says in a conscience-like voice.

She ignores him (again) and contiues to flirt with this Cameron guy and she finds out that he actually goes to Columbia.

"'Great. He's the perfect person to make Chuck jealous' is what is going through your head right now, isn't it? See, I know you now." he tells her, being deliberately annoying "And I also know that you shou-"

"Would you shut up!" she hissed under her breath.

"Excuse me? You said something?" Cameron (isn't that a girl's name?) asked.

"Wow he's a gentleman too! He's perfect!" Dan said in his best girl-voice "Now Chuck- who is in here, apparently."

Blair looks up and Chuck is here.

**somethingoftheunknown**

"Do you want to make that guy jealous?" Cameron ("Diaz" Dan muttered) offered.

_Okay, gentleman: thrown out the window._ But still, this is what she has been waiting for so...

But Dan bombs her with sarcastic comments, judgemental assumptions... and worst- deep concern.

"Would you please excuse me for a moment." she politely asks while bringing out her phone. He nods and she steps outside "Would you stop doing that!"

"What?" he asks innocently, knowing too well that of course, nobody was on the other line (it was her idea).

"You know, being yourself!" she exclaims "You're making it a lot harder than it should be. What's your problem?"

"It's not what's my problem, but what's yours." he sighed "This is not how you should be getting over Chuck." he tries again what he's been saying since morning... and this time she actually listens.

"Then how should I get over him oh Wise One. " she sighs but really needing a Dan Humphrey moral advice.

"Instead of trying to convince that it meant nothing, 'cause we both know it was..." he starts and she gives him a pointed look because she's being stubborn and wouldn't admit that Dan's right "... you should accept the fact that it did happen and it had some great memories with it, but there's also the bad times. You should accept that you loved him, but you both weren't meant to be. Then you'll get over him eventually."

"Eventually? Couldn't it be faster." she huffed.

"Nope." he chuckled "It's a painfully slow process." he sees her falter a little bit "Don't worry, you'll make it. Plus, it helps to have someone near by... I'm guessing that would be me."

"Like you have a choice." she rolled her eyes "We're going home."

"What about Cameron?"

"He's cute, he'll live."

* * *

"Dan..."

"What?"

"Do you miss living?"

"Of course I do."

"What do you miss the most?"

"My dysfunctional family and my great friends... also food... and Cedric.

"Are you okay without them?"

"Yup. I just miss them, that's all. Everybody misses somebody, dead or alive."

"Yeah..."

"I just hope they miss me."

"Who?"

"My family. Vanessa, Serena, Nate... you know, the usual."

"I'll miss you."

"Huh?"

"When you go, I'll miss you."

"When my time runs out, I'll miss you too."

"Dan..."

"Hm?"

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"Good."

* * *

They were both on their backs, staring at the ceiling (they do that a lot).

"Should I?" Blair asks, unsure (and confused and worried and just terrified).

"I don't know."

"I mean I loved him. God, I still do!" she cried "I just- do you still think it's enough?"

"I don't know."

"What should I do?" she asks desperately "I'm just scared that if I give my heart to him again, he'll break it harder."

"I don't know."

"Gee Dan, you're great help." she says sarcastically.

"I don't know because this is your decision. It's your heart, not mine." he explains.

"I know, I know." she sighs in defeat "I just really wish it was easier." she turns to him "Well, you said I should get over him."

"I said that because you were trying to; I just told you how to cope. But sometimes there are people you shouldn't get over with because in the end, they're still the people you're meant to be with. Sometimes you need a break... and contrary to popular belief, that doesn't always end in disaster."

"Okay, that still doesn't help."

"Just don't regret your choice." he says "It's up to you whether you want to go to the Empire, but I'll tell you a story."

"Moral story or based -on-real-life story?"

"Both."

"Fine." she sighs "That's only because I'm procrastinating on making a very important decision that involves Chuck."

"You know, in heaven..." he looks at her "... there's this meadow. It was filled with with small white flowers that I've never seen or even heard about before, so I tried to pick them, but I can't."

"Property of Heaven?" she teases.

"Nope, but can only be picked by those with no regrets..."

"You regretted something."

"Yup. That's why they gave me 100 days with you." he says simply as if it makes an uncanny connection.

"Why me?"

"Well, you're the only person I have something I regret with... because before I died, I always wanted to be something else other than Brooklyn trash you."

"You weren't just Brooklyn trash to me then." she defends.

"You weren't really showing it well." he reasons "But I've always thought that you would be a great friend... and guess what."

"What?"

"I was right."

She thinks about all those times she was sure he hated her (well, she hated him too), then all those times he would comfort her. She does wish that maybe she should've given him a second look back then, then maybe they wouldn't have a deadline for their friendship.

"Wait." she says in realization "What's the moral of the story that's supposed to help me with this life-altering-" she's always been a drama queen "- descision?"

"Oh right." he laughs "How 'bout 'Don't do something you'll regret, so that you could pick those flowers?'"

She laughs and they fall into silence.

"C'mon," she says after a few minutes of intense deciding and weighing out options "We're going."

* * *

"Hey Serena." Blair greeted, almost (okay, maybe a little bit) shy and unsure as she walks in her best friend's room.

"Blair!" Serena engulfed her in a hug and she felt herself relax "How come I haven't seen you in a while?"

"I was busy..." she said guiltily. She hadn't meant to leave Serena when Dan died. She just doesn't want Dan to see Serena grieving over him, and she couldn't bear watching her best friend cry for something that she still has but couldn't give.

"You should've told me that you were coming." Serena said after letting go of Blair "I was just going out."

"To where?"

"Dan's." Serena said and her face faltered for a moment but quickly recovered with a smile. Blair looks at her best friend sadly, almost blurting out _he's here_.

"I'll come with."

**somethingoftheunknown**

"So what happened between you and Chuck?" Serena asks as they flower-shopped.

"Well, I went there, and told him that we can't be together yet. I told him I love him but he's hurt me a lot, so hopefully he won't give up on us yet." Blair answers, looking for an approval from Serena. She's made the right choice, right? Even Humphrey was impressed.

Serena smiles at her widely.

"That's a great thing to do, Blair, and really mature." she says and sees her best friend looking at the floor, contemplating on her decision "Don't worry, he loves you, he'll wait."

Blair hugs Serena tightly and heard Dan murmur something about the flower on the wall.

"Orchids..." Blair whispered as she pulled away.

"Huh?" Serena asked, confused.

"Dan likes orchids, right?"

"Oh right!" Serena exclaims in realization then bought the orchids he was staring at a while ago "Wait. How'd you know that?"

"Just a feeling." she answered lamely. Serena looked at her skeptically but let it go.

**somethingoftheunknown**

"Do you miss him, S?" Blair finally couraged-up as she watches Serena put flowers on Dan's grave.

"Of course." she doesn't look up "But you know, he said something to me before he went away."

"What?"

"Live your life as happy and free as the Serena van der Woodsen I've always loved." Serena answered._  
"Live your life as happy and free as the Serena van der Woodsen I've always loved." _Dan said at the same time.

"He said that..." Blair said absentmindedly.

"Did you hear it?" Serena asked with her eyes closed and the wind blew on her hair as she stood up.

"Hear what, S?" Blair asked worriedly.

"Him. I heard him. Dan."

* * *

"I love you Dan." Blair admitted, and she was scared (and afraid and just really, really terrified) "I love Chuck too. I know I'm not supposed to be in love with both of you because it's wrong and we've known each other for only months. I just know that I really, really do. I know I have to choose but I can't and-"

"Blair." he cut her off, because she's panicking and shaking and he doesn't really like seeing her like this... but he's still smiling because Blair Waldorf just said she loved him "It's okay."

"Huh?" she asks and he knows she's nearing tears.

"You can love me and Chuck." he says.

"No!" she screams "Nobody could love two people at the same time."

"They can. You can." he calms her down "You don't run out of love, Waldorf. You don't need to take away the feelings you have for Chuck and give it to me."

"I don't?" she asks and she looks at him as hopeful as a kid looking at the mall Santa (except he isn't fake and he would grant her wish).

"As long as you're sure you love me." he smiles.

"I do, I really do."

"I love you too, Blair Waldorf."

* * *

**May 16, 2010**

"Hey Blair." Dan called the attention of his kinda girlfriend.

"What?" she asks.

"Goodbye." he said casually, trying to hide as much pain as he could, but there's only so much he could mask.

"What?" she asks with deep panic in her voice. She stood up and went to him.

"May 16." he reminds her with a sad smile.

"No, no, no. You can't go yet." she pleads desperately. He takes slow steps towards her and her fists clench at her sides and her eyes closes tightly, not wanting to see his fingers go through her face like every fucking time.

But then she feels warm fingertips gaze her cheeks.

_"Blair watch out!" she heard someone scream and she looks up to see light, white light coming from the side (it's almost angelic). She turns to her head to the side where a big truck was coming right at her (and she thought that the headlights from the truck were angelic... she would've laughed at her stupidity, but of course, she was frozen at the spot)._

_Everything started to slow down and she can see the truck get bigger and bigger. She's getting more and more afraid... then she realized she was Blair Waldorf and she would never be afraid, so she puts on her signature Blair Waldorf face, the one that would probably make the truck want to run away if it was alive... but the truck doesn't see and it doesn't feel so it continues to charge on Blair._

_She's ready (because she's Blair Waldorf and she's always ready for anything)._

_But then she feels somebody push her out of the way, one hand shoving her shoulders while the other one accidentally slips past her cheeks._

_She lands brutally on the floor but her view wasn't blocked and she saw everything._

_Dan (Humphrey, Cabbage Patch, Brooklyn, whatever) looks at her with concern, not noticing that his legs has given up on his weight and that his ribs were probably breaking and that his head was already bleeding._

_She closes her eyes because she doesn't want to remember the rest. She wants to remember the way he looked at her, the way he saved her. No. She doesn't want to remember that too. She doesn't want to remember anything that happened that day._

_She does remember waking up in the hospital with Dorota, worrying about her. She remembers asking the nurse for her to go home. She remembers being released that day. She remembers leaving the hospital, not knowing that her saviour was fighting for his life on the room right down the hall._

She held his hand and let him cup her cheeks before resting her forehead on his chest.

"Why did you have to save me?" she shouts as tears fall down her face but still clutching the back of his shirt tightly, relishing the fact that she could feel him, right now.

"In case you haven't known, I tend to have a Knight in Shining Armor thing I always love to play." he answers with his arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

"I love you. Don't go." she looks back to his eyes.

"I have to. Plus the other one you love won't go away yet." he kisses her forehead "I love you too... with all of my ghostly-ghost heart."

She kisses him and she feels every second of it. Every second of his soft lips and warm tongue and his love and she swears she could feel the way his heart is beating.

Then he's gone (he doesn't fade away like in those supernatural-romance movies).

She cries and cries and she's sure she could count how much people she'd cry for this much in one hand (three- to be exact).

**somethingoftheunknown**

At some point in time Chuck grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs. In the elevator, she threw a tantrum that caused a couple of bruises on Chuck's body and a couple of people that wouldn't get on the lift.

But then, Chuck had his arms wrapped around her and was rocking their bodies back and forth.

_He understands... How?_

At some point (in time) she found herself in his limo and she's scared that he'll do something so Chuck-y, but he just holds her hand and she rests her head on his shoulder and thinks about this guy she loved. She breathes in and out heavily and the limo smells like the other guy she loved.

Then at another point in time, she finds herself in front of Dan Humphrey's grave, just as she was a few weeks back, except that instead of his very ghostly self floating beside her, it's his very alive step-step-brother with her (and holding her hand).

"You know... my assistant punched me in the face today." Chuck said in an amused way "And his voice was suspiciously a lot like Humphrey's."

Blair turned to him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What did he say?"

"Don't ever hurt her ever again." he looks down at the grave and gives it an admiring look "I don't plan to."

**May 16, 2016**

"Mommy!" a voice shouts from the elevator.

A 3-year-old boy dressed in a way-too-nice-for-a-park outfit stepped out of the elevator and ran up too her. The kid looks a lot like his father (_he would grow-up to be a lady killer, Chuck_) only his eyes are the exact shade of brown as hers.

Day-offed-from-the-Bass-industries-Chuck (her favourite Chuck) then followed looking tired, but happy.

"How was your day with daddy, Seth?" Blair asked her son after flopping him to her lap.

"It was great! Then daddy got slapped by some lady again!" he answered in the excited 3-year-old way.

"Really?" she giggled "Was she blonde?"

"Nope. She had red hair."

"Okay, okay. No more talk of daddy getting hurt."Chuck said and went over and kissed Blair "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled and she does. Even with their stubbornness and their games (and their tackle with the supernatural at some point) she loves him and she's happy.

**somethingoftheunknown**

She sees the white flowers when she was going back to the room for the forgotten purse.

They were sitting there in the middle of the bed, in a messy bouquet.

She picked it up and a few tears escaped her eyes. She held it close and it smells like him. Like papers and lead and coffee and Dan. She shouldn't have known it that much, having smelt him just once, but it was so nostalgic that few more tears slid down her face. She feels Chuck's arms wrapped around her and she doesn't remember when he went in, but it doesn't matter because he understands... even if he has no idea what the hell is going on. He just understands.

_It turns out, it only be picked by those with no regrets._

She feels another pair of arms around her and saw little Seth Bass comforting his mommy too.

She's happy.

And somewhere out there he's happy too.

It's a nice enough ending.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Fun Fact: As I've told you in my other fic May 16 is actually my other sister's birthday.**

**Fun Fact 2: Seth Bass was named after Seth Cohen... because I love Adam Brody.**

**Fun Fact 3: It's 3 am.**

**Fun Fact 4: Thank you for those who reviewed _Are You Jumping?_**

**Fun Fact 5: I wrote this fic because in all my other fics, Chuck was a bad person... now he's good... in the end.**

**Fun Fact 6: Need of beta.**


End file.
